


Little Johnny and the Hole

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute Kids, Flash Fic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] Just outside of town is a touristy spot with a “Bottomless Pit.” Skeptically, you meander for a gander and accidentally fall inside. A year later... you’re still falling.





	Little Johnny and the Hole

One day Little Johnny was feeling bold,  
And to his foolhardy choice he was sold.  
His head was hard when his mother told  
Him stay far away from that god damned hole.  
He hiked ten miles through the wind and cold,  
His tiny feet sticking though his shoes' soles,  
His eyes fixated on his goal  
Of taking a wee down that god damned hole.  
He toed the edge like a nervous foal,  
He held his hands firmly to his pole,  
But with a downward glance he stole  
He slipped and he fell in that god damned hole.  
It was quite the sight to behold,  
To watch the light fade down the circle's mold.  
His head was bowed and his hands did fold  
As he prayed for the bottom of the hole.  
One day Little Jenny was feeling bold,  
When her mother nearly loosed her soul.  
Her big brother was still paying his toll  
Years later for falling into the hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration drawn from the Wellerman and American Murder Song.


End file.
